


It Don’t Matter

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @frickin-angel Hah oh gosh Umm just off the top of my head age gap relationship kind of? Bobby just says fuck it I’m going for it and let’s you know how he feels? If it’s something you feel inclined to write run with it! I would love to see where it goes! xxoo thank you dear





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @frickin-angel Hah oh gosh Umm just off the top of my head age gap relationship kind of? Bobby just says fuck it I’m going for it and let’s you know how he feels? If it’s something you feel inclined to write run with it! I would love to see where it goes! xxoo thank you dear

You doubted that Bobby would ever see you anything more than another hunter. There was a thirty-eight year age difference between you. It didn’t matter to you one bit. For one, kids who grew up around hunting tended to act older than their age. Another thing was how comfortable he was able to make you feel. There was just something about him. And that included him being a smart ass, generally grumpy, and keeping to himself.  You had only seen him smile a handful of times over the years, but you committed every single one of them to memory.

“ _Hey_!” You were jogged from your thoughts, setting your beer down. Blinking, you blushed and looked down. “I _asked_ how long you plannin’ on stickin’ around?” Bobby asked, acting as if your presence was the worst thing ever. He enjoyed your company, but kept his mouth shut. You were so much younger than him! Hell, you were younger than the boys. You traveled with them a lot, and that’s how you landed on his front porch. He loved the way you looked when you blushed, and got this bashful look when you glanced at him. In his mind, you deserved someone closer to your age, who was a lot better looking.

Shrugging, you took another sip of your beer. “As soon as I can drive, I’ll be out of your hair, Bobby.” Not that you wanted to leave. “A day, _maybe_ two?” You’d twisted your ankle pretty bad on a hunt with the boys. Dean drove Baby, Sam drove your car, with you in the backseat. “If you need any research done while I’m here, let me know.” You turned back to the book in front of you, which you had no idea what it was. Even though you’d been staring at it for twenty minutes.

Bobby watched you, noting how your hair fell over your shoulders when you moved. His eyes locked on your beer bottle as you finished it off, licking your lips. He turned to walk out. “ _Balls_.” He muttered.

You glanced over your shoulder. “What?” You asked. “Do you want me gone sooner? I mean…I’m sure I can manage. I don’t mean to be a bother.” Your cheeks darkened, and you could feel them heating up.

He shook his head. “Ain’t that kid. I just remembered somethin’.” He shrugged. You nodded and looked away.

Bobby pretty much kept to himself until dinner time. He came into the kitchen as you balanced on one foot while flipping a grilled cheese sandwich, and had your cell phone between your shoulder and ear. He raised an eyebrow and watched you, smirking. “Well, _yeah_ , I get that Jo.” You sighed. “I just feel like he has a problem with me lately.” Bobby’s smirk fell and he furrowed his brows, wondering who you were talking about. “Shut up!” You laughed. A sound he found himself truly enjoying. “ _No_ , I’m not telling him _that_! You perv!” With that, he assumed you two were discussing either Sam, or Dean. “ _Whatever_. Yes, I will stop by when I head that way.” You switched sides that the phone was resting on. “A day or two, probably. I _might_ just leave tonight, though.” He walked past you finally, opening the fridge to grabe a beer. You jumped slightly when you heard him. Glancing over your shoulder, you gave him a small smile. You looked back to your food, flipping it on to your plate, and turning off the burner. “Yes, mother, I will. I’ll see you when I see you. Bye.” You chuckled, hitting the end button.

“Jo?” He asked, popping the cap on his beer.

“Yeah. Girl talk.” You shrugged as your phone got slipped into your back pocket. “I’m done in here if you want to make something. I’ll do my dishes after I eat.” You told him, hopping by him. The boys had given you crutches, but you hated the damn things.

Bobby sighed and set his beer down. “You are one of _the_ most stubborn people I have ever met.” He told you.

You laughed at that. “That’s good, coming from _you_.” He rolled his eyes and took your plate from you, helping you to the living room. Your arm was around his shoulders, while his arm was around your waist. You could smell whatever aftershave he used, causing you to bite your lip. Bobby was doing his best to avoid looking anywhere but at your plate. It was common for hunters to help each other like that, but both of you felt way differently about it at the moment.

He set you on the couch and handed you your plate. “Where are your crutches, kid?” He asked.

“First off, I’m _not_ a kid, damn it.” Of course, it hurt more than you let on. “Secondly, up in the room I’m staying in. I hate them damn things.”

“You’re gonna start using them. We don’t need you falling and getting even more injuries, do we?” Bobby snapped before walking out. You stared, wide eyed, at where he had just been. What the hell?

Sighing, you turned your attention to your food. It wasn’t as good as you were hoping. You heard his truck start up and shook your head.

Bobby just needed to clear his head for a bit, get out of the house. He didn’t mean to snap at you, as you’d done nothing wrong. He was mad at himself! Why on Earth was he falling for someone so much younger than him, for Christ’s sake? It was driving him mad.

It was dark out when you realized that Bobby still hadn’t come home. You’d done the dishes, picked up what you could, and then made your way to your room. Grabbing your bag, you started packing up the few things that you had taken out. You’d only been there since that morning, so it was only a couple things.

Glaring at your crutches, you groaned. You grabbed them and slung your bag over your shoulder. It took you a bit, but you managed to get down the stairs, and out the front door. You stood there for a moment, listening. All you heard were the crickets. Your car wasn’t far, so you easily managed to get to it. You bag and crutches were shoved in the back, and you slid into the front. It would suck driving, but you would manage. You were headed to the only place that came to mind: Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Ellen was like a second mother to you, and Jo had been bugging you to visit. What better time. You glanced at the clock, it was a little after seven, so you guessed you’d get there around nine.

Bobby returned home around ten to see your car gone. He slammed his breaks and jumped out of the car. Running into the house, he noted any signs of you ever being there were gone. He checked your room to see the bed neatly made, and all your things gone. “Balls.”

He went to call Ellen, the only place that he could see her going. It rang a few times before she picked up. “Harvelle’s.”

“Is Y/N there?” He asked.

“Well, hello to you, too.” Ellen said sarcastically. “Yeah, pulled in about an hour ago. Seemed pretty upset.” He groaned. “What the hell _happened_?”

Bobby rubbed his eyes. “Misunderstanding. Keep her there, alright? I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Ellen chuckled. “She isn’t going anywhere. Not on that foot. She’s currently holed up in a room with Jo.” She told him. “But, I think it’s best if you give her time, Bobby.”

“Maybe you’re right.” He grumbled. “I’ll see you in a few days.” With that, they hung up.

Ellen and Jo had been pretty surprised to see you so soon after you said that you were laid up at Bobby’s. Jo knew about your thing for Bobby, and Ellen suspected, but said nothing. They helped you to a room to relax. You told Jo she didn’t have to keep you company, but she did. Once she had to go back to work, though, you pulled out a book to read until you fell asleep.

The first twenty-four hours were pretty boring, as you couldn’t really do much. By the second day, you could walk, just not long. At least that meant you didn’t have to use crutches or ask for help to get around. That was a nice change.

The third day you kept Ellen company at the bar, sipping beers and having a good laugh. A few of the younger hunters flirted with you, but none really took your mind off of Bobby.

You had been there a week when you decided to take off. You were feeling fine, and didn’t want to overstay your welcome. They insisted that you weren’t, but your life was on the road. You hugged Ellen and Jo and headed towards the exit.

Bobby wanted to give you time to cool off, knowing how your temper was. That, and he didn’t want to make you feel worse. At first he had wanted to head to Ellen’s after three days, and then he got caught up helping the boys on a case. When it hit a week, he told them to do their own damn work and walked out his front door.

Once in his truck, he turned on the radio, and only one station decided to come in. He caught the tail end of a song he didn’t know, but then the radio dj announced [Jake Owen’s the One Who Got Away](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-GUWXF3LIy8&t=ZTFlMzc2MmY3NzIwZjMwZmM5NDVlZGI2NTg3NWRhZGFiNWRiZTMyMixleThLa2J1aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCh1fzP6Z_4R87TxnI33yQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcrowleysplaythings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F142370239003%2Fit-dont-matter&m=1). Bobby groaned, but didn’t want the silence, so he dealt with it.  His windows were down, letting him enjoy the fresh air, helping him clear his head. The lyrics sounded pretty much like him at the moment, making him glare at the radio. He made it there in record time, worried that you had already left.

He walked into Ellen’s bar not even fifteen minutes after you’d walked out. “Where is she?” He asked Ellen, looking around.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Headed outta town.”

“I told you to keep her _here_!”

Ellen crossed her arms, not liking his tone one bit. “She was here a _week_ , healing. You think I’m gonna keep her locked up until you decided to waltz in here?” She snapped. “She’s a grown woman, damn it.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her. “I know that.” He sighed. “Where’s she headed?” He asked.

“Straight west. Little motel about six hours from here. She says it’s a favorite of hers. Checks in under the name Anna Lee.” Your mother’s name, and your father’s name. He should have known. “She only left about fifteen minutes ago, you go you can probably catch her soon.”

“Thanks, Ellen.” He said before heading back out to his truck. He slammed the door shut behind him.

You checked into the Jefferson Inn later on that day, under the name Anna Lee, just as Ellen had told Bobby you would. Your plan was to stay there for a couple days, look for hunts, and move on. The boys would run into you on a hunt, you would pair up, and you’d end up at Bobby’s with them for one thing or another. You hoped to have moved on by then, knowing he thought of you as just a kid.

Laying on your motel bed, you were channel surfing, and finding nothing. You were surprised to hear a knock, not expecting anyone. Pulling your gun from the nightstand, you quietly moved to the door. When you looked out the peephole, you had to stare for a minute. Sighing, you unchained the door and opened it. When the door open, Bobby had to look you over. You were a simple pair of blue jeans, and a t-shirt. As usual, you were barefoot. “How’d you even _find_ me?” You asked.

“Ellen.” He told you, his voice gruff.  

“What do you _want_ , Bobby?” You moved away from the door and put your gun away. Sitting on your bed, you looked at him, waiting.

Bobby walked in, shutting the door. Suddenly his mouth was very dry. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and sighed. The silence was extremely awkward. “I came to say I’m sorry.”

You laughed. “You drove almost eight hours to say sorry? You _could_ have called and saved you all that gas money.”

“Yeah, yeah.” There was the Bobby you knew. “It’s come to my attention that when you got to Ellen’s, you were upset.”

“ _And_?” You really weren’t in the mood to beat around the bush here.

“I wanted to tell you that I didn’t mean to snap at you, or storm out. I wasn’t made at you. I was mad at myself.” You looked at him, confused. He groaned, sitting at the small table that was across from your bed. “I was mad at myself because…you’re so much _younger_ then me. I could tell by the way you looked at me that there was something more there.” He leaned back. “I didn’t want to get into all that, even though I feel the same way.”

You shook your head and got up, moving to him. Grabbing the front of his jacket, you pulled him up. “You, Bobby Singer, are a god-damn _coward_!” Your eyes locked with his. “If you came here _just_ to make me feel like shit becau—” He cut you off by pulling you forward, his hand on the back of your neck. Your lips connected, and you smiled into the kiss. His beard scratched you lightly, making you giggle.

Bobby pulled away, a smirk on his face. “I want this if you do.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Hunters ain’t got much in life. We gotta take the happiness we can get. I wanna make you happy. Our age difference? It don’t matter.”

There was a huge grin on your face as you pulled him into another kiss, his arms holding you close. You moved your arms around his neck, glad that he drove those ten hours. 


	2. Those Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes smut.

You moved around Bobby’s kitchen easily, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of underwear. It seemed like you’d been together for longer than just a few months. You still went on hunts, but they were spaced out a bit more. This way, you were never away for longer than either of you wanted. You hadn’t seen the boys since they first dropped you off with Bobby, and you didn’t know if he had mentioned your relationship to them. He wasn’t too open about personal things, so you figured he hadn’t.

Ellen and Jo were happy for you, although Ellen was a bit hesitant at first. You told her that you understood, and that you respected her opinion. It took her a couple months to come around.

As you flipped your egg, you heard foot steps behind you. Turning, you smiled. “Morning, babe.”

“Mornin’.” He replied gruffly. You didn’t take it personally. He wasn’t exactly a morning person. “What’re you cookin’?”

“Eggs, bacon, and toast.” You told him, turning back to the stove.

Hearing the roar of the Impala, you chuckled. “I guess I should make more.”

Bobby sighed. “And put on some _pants_.” He said as he got up. 

“Bobby, we’ve hunted together. I ain’t got nothing they haven’t seen.” You shrugged, not bothering to look away from the food.

“Yeah, but I’d prefer if the boys weren’t staring at my girlfriend’s _ass_.” He shot back as he walked out of the room. You rolled your eyes, not listening.

“Hey, Bobby!” You heard Dean’s voice and chuckled. Moving to the fridge, you bent over to grab the eggs and bacon. “Well, hell, Bobby. You didn’t tell me you had company.” The implication was clear.

Smirking, you stood up straight, food in hand. “Sit down and shut up, I’m making breakfast.” You told him.

Sam and Dean looked between the two of you, and you could see their minds trying to work through things. It was adorable. “You ain’t never seen a man have a woman around for longer than a night before?” Bobby snapped.

Sam blinked. “ _Wait_ …” He started, motioning between the two of you. “You two?” His eyebrows went up.

“ _Bingo_!” You laughed, your back to them.

“Since when? Why weren’t we told? What the _hell_?” Dean was obviously not processing things as well as Sam.

Bobby shook his head. “A few months now. It’s not like you need to know who I’m seein’.” He told them.

You shoo’d them out until you’d plated all the food, and then as you sat around the table, there was a slight bit of tension. “So, how long are you guys here?” You asked, sipping your coffee.

“Not sure. We came by to do some research.” Sam told you.

“Anything I could help on?”

Bobby glanced at you. “Putting on _pants_ would help.” He raised an eyebrow at you, giving you that look.

You pretended to pout. “But I don’t want to.” He rolled his eyes at you. “I’m going to go shower. Bobby, it’s your turn to do the dishes, but I’ll take care of the pans from breakfast so you can help these two.” You smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently. Dean tried hard not to look at the skin that was showing from under your shirt, with little luck.

* * *

After your shower, you pulled on a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. Slipping on your flip flops, you moved through the house looking for the three men. You found them in the library as you pulled your hair up into a pony tail. “I’m gonna run to the store. You need anything?”

“Pie.” Dean said, glancing at you.

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. “How about you guys?” You smiled.

Sam shook his head. “Nah, I’m good, thanks.” He gave you a small smile.

“If these two are gonna be here- beer.” Bobby smirked. “And anything else you notice we’re out of, or _about_ to run out of.” He winked, and you knew he was trying not to weird the boys out by saying ‘condoms’.

“Alright, babe. I’ll be back. I’ll have my phone if you think of anything.” You leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

Once you were out of the room, Dean raised his eyebrow at Bobby. “So. You and Y/N?” He smirked. “Bet you’re _loving_ that.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Bobby shot him a glare. “Idjit.” He muttered. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

You didn’t know how long they would be there, so you grabbed a bit more than usual. That way, you wouldn’t have to make a second run in a few days. It was a quick trip, as you saw no need to idly wonder around the store, and you wanted to save poor Bobby from a bunch of stupid questions. 

* * *

The rest of the day you spent either cleaning, cooking, or helping them with research. It was nice to be productive, and have a couple other people to help out, but you were looking forward to them leaving. You could just tell how much Dean was getting to Bobby with his comments. Once you slapped him upside the head, he stopped. For dinner you made pizza, quick and easy.

That night, Bobby stayed up a bit having a beer with them, and you headed to bed. Knowing that he had a long day, you stripped down and waited for him. You were leaning against the headboard, reading, when he came in. Looking up, you grinned. His cheeks turned that light pink that you found adorable.

You set the book down on the nightstand and crawled to the end of the bed. Sitting back on your heels, you made the ‘come here’ motion with your finger, smirking. He quickly shut the door behind him and walked over to you.

His hands went to your jaw, pulling you in for a kiss. You loved that slight burn that his scruff caused. Your hands trailed down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, you bit your lip and removed his shirt. The second his chest was bare, your lips slammed into his. His hands moved over your hips to your ass, gripping in.

Smiling into the kiss, you palmed his erection through his jeans. He groaned into your mouth, his hips pressing forward. Your hands made quick work of his pants, finally leaving him naked. “Lay down, babe.” You whispered.

“Yes, _ma'am_.” He answered in that gruff voice that made you wet. He moved around you, laying with his head on the pillow.

You turned, eyes running over his body before you crawled to kneel between his legs. Your hands massaged his inner thighs, enjoying how his muscles twitched. Locking eyes with his, you licked the tip, teasing him. You licked up his shaft slowly, making him moan. Finally, you took him in your mouth completely, humming. Your eyes shut as you bobbed up and down. You could tell he was trying to hold back, not wanting the boys to hear him. That wasn’t something that you cared about.

Releasing him with a wet 'pop’, you grinned at him. You crawled up next to him, staying on your hands and knees. “It ain’t gonna fuck itself, Bobby.” You purred in his ear.

Bobby quickly got up, grabbing a condom from the nightstand. He moved to kneel behind you, one of his hands rubbing your smooth skin before ripping the package open. Once he had the condom on, he gripped your hips and slowly slid into you. You moaned at the feeling of him. His pace started off slow and hard. “God you feel amazing, baby.” He groaned.

“ _Faster_!” You begged, moving to your elbows. He did just that, making you cry out. Fuck being quiet because someone else was in the house. Slipping on of your hands beneath you, your fingers sought out your folds. Your middle finger rubbed your clit, and you knew that was something Bobby loved. He could tell when you would play with yourself. “Fuck, Bobby!” You cried out, your back arching. Clenching around him, you dropped your head to the pillow.

Bobby was close, as his fingers dug into your hips, and you could hear him breathing faster. “Shit, Y/N.” He said as he pulsed inside of you. He allowed his heart to calm for a moment before pulling out. You rolled to your back, a grin on your face. “You know how to cheer a man up.” He chuckled.

You bit your lip. “Anything to see the man I love happy.” You said quietly.

His eyes shot up to your face, shocked. Neither had told the other that you loved them yet. He stared at you, making you kinda nervous. Slipping out of bed, you watched him walk to the bathroom. Your heart sunk. The bathroom door closed quietly behind him. Sighing, you grabbed a shirt and a clean pair of underwear before hunting for your lounge pants. After you pulled them on, you walked out of his room and down the hall. You kept telling yourself that it was okay that he didn’t say it back. That he didn’t have to return your feelings, but that didn’t make it sting any less.

You slipped outside, sitting on the stairs of the porch. You pulled your knees up and hugged them to your chest, a tear slipping out. It hurt more that he couldn’t even say anything to you. Nothing. Just got up and walked away. Wiping your cheek, you sighed.

Bobby came out of the bathroom, opening his mouth to say something, but noticed that the room was empty. Furrowing his brow, he pulled on some clothes real quick and started to move through the halls. He spotted Dean in the kitchen and moved towards him. “You seen Y/N?” He asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Considering what I just heard- I would think _you_ knew where she is.”

“Balls.” He grumbled, turning around. He noticed the porch light on and sighed.

You heard the door open and put your head down. Licking your lips, you tried to hid the fact that you were crying.

Bobby sat next to you. “Mind tellin’ me why you tell me you love me and then walk out?” He asked, his voice soft.

“ _No_.” You sniffled. If he couldn’t figure it out, there was no way that he would understand.

He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into his chest. “I hate seein’ you cry.” He muttered into your hair. “Is this because I didn’t say anything?”

You nodded. “No shit, _Sherlock_.” You snapped.

“I was caught off guard.” He told you. You pulled away and looked at him. “I wasn’t expecting it, _okay_?”

“You couldn’t even tell me that you don’t feel the same way? Or _anything_?”

Bobby looked at you, confused. “I never said that I didn’t.”

Now it was your turn to be confused. “Then _why_ walk away like I said something wrong?”

“I haven’t told anyone I loved them since my wife died.” Your heart broke a little, knowing the story behind that. “It’s not that I didn’t _want_ to. It’s just hard.” He sighed, kissing your forehead. “I walked out of the bathroom, ready to talk to you, and you were gone.”

“Sorry. It just stung.” You said quietly.

Bobby chuckled. “I understand.” His eyes shimmered in the light. “I _do_ love you, though. I’m sorry I froze.” His thumb rubbed your cheek.

You smiled. “It’s okay. Let’s go get some sleep.” Getting up, you heard the door again. Seeing the boys, you raised an eyebrow. “Family meeting?” You teased.

“No. We just want to know if it’s safe to try to get some shut eye.” Dean smirked.


End file.
